All I want for Christmas
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: My first songfic so hey What happeneds at the Christmas Festival between our two favorite detecetives? EO


**Disclaimer I do not own the song nor do i own SVU (DAMN!!!!!) Unless dick wolf is willing to let me by them for 1...2...3...4... about $19.57...then sure I'll-- WAIT!!!!! $19.58 take it or leave it ( but just let mt see Elliot!!!!!!! PLEASE!!)**

* * *

"Come on! We're goin' to be late!" An excited Olivia Benson stated as she rushed to put on her jacket and hat. It was Christmas Eve and The SVU squad was heading to the Christmas Festival in Central park.

"Liv…" Elliot Stabler laughed as he walked over to her and pulled her hat down over her eyes jokingly "We have 2 hours to get to central park so slow down some…ok?" he said as he fixed her hat and placed her scafe gracefully around her neck. She blushed and turned her head as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and she slightly backed away.

"Sorry. It's just that Christmas is my all time favorite holiday! Like you with new years, Fin with Halloween, Chester and the 4th of July, Don with Easter, and Munch with Arbor Day. Which I still don't get!" Olivia said as she quickly walked over to the coat rack and got Munch, Chester and Fin's coats. As she handed them their things, Cragen emerged from his office ready to leave.

"Ok kids lets hit the road. The Christmas festival is going to start soon so lets' go before we get caught in traffic!"

As they all head for the elevator, Casey appeared from the elevator that had arrived already.

"Oh. I was wondering when you guys were head down. I was waiting forever!" She stated as she held open the door for the group to crowd in. When they all got to the parking lot, they crowded into Cragens' Ford Eclipse. On the way Cragen was talking with Casey, who was riding shotgun, about a case, Fin, Chester and Munch were arguing in the far back seats, while Elliot and Olivia sat in the middle section.

"I'm tellin' ya man, it's not just'a Christmas thing, there are also things for ya Jewish ass ta do! ..."

As Munch and Fin argue on Elliot turns towards Olivia, who is leaned against the window looking at the full moon. Her expression was so unreadable that Elliot got worried

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah"

"Watcha doin'? He asked in a kid like tone as he waved his head back and forth.

"Wow El, just…wow" Olivia said in a dull voice

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"What's up? I mean like what's wrong? Really!" He asked with concern clear in his voice

"Nothing, really" Olivia said as they pulled into the park

"Liv-" But before he could finish Olivia was out the door with the others. So Elliot sighed, got out and hurried to catch up with the others.

They picked a table that was close to the stage and sat. Fin stood up and looked around the table.

"Drinks anyone?" He asked

"Yeah I'll have a Jack 'n' Gin" Casey said as she looked at Munch to indicate he was next

"Uh that sounds good but make mine a Jack 'n' Coke" He told as he faced Chester

"Same. Cap't?"

"Fin you know me. I'll have a Burban on the rocks. Elliot you're up" He stated as he nodded to Elliot

"Um I'll have a…uh…a beer. Doesn't matter what kind."

"Kay, that's a Jack 'n' Gin for Case, Jack 'n' Coke for Munch, a Burban for da Cap't, two beers, one for me and one for Elliot. So that just leaves you Liv" Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Fin

"Oh I'll just have a water."

"And a wat- wait, WHAT?!" Fin asked as he wiped his head around with the rest of them as they stared in disbelief.

"What?"

"Liv, a water? Are you sick?" Munch asked.

"No. What's wrong with water?" She asked as she looked at everyone

"Olivia. Are you pregnant?"Asked Cragen in all seriousness

"WHAT?! NO! Why would you ask that?"

"Well you haven't had a drin-"

"O…k, I'll be right back with the drinks." Fin said as he hurried off to get the drinks

Elliot grabbed Olivia by the arm and led her away from the table as the women on the stage finished her version of Jingle Bell Rock and a VERY drunk man came up a started to sing Santa Baby.

"Liv are you SURE you're ok?" Elliot asked with pure concern in his voice and eyes

"Yes El. I'm fine!" Olivia said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she ran her hand up and down Elliot's arm as she headed back to the table

"So…"Casey said as she tried to change the subject "What does everyone want for Christmas? We can go around the table. Starting with…FIN!" Casey said as she saw Fin coming back with the tray of drinks.

"Wait what now 'bout me?" he asked as he passed out the drinks

"What do you want for Christmas?" Casey asked again

"Seriously?" he asked as Casey nodded

"I'd probably want ta…um…a round, all expenses paid trip to da Bahamas." Fin said as he took a swig of his beer. "What 'bout you Case?"

"Me? Hmm, I want to spend a week or two at a spa." Casey said as she looked up at them and smiled "Ok John what do you want for Chris- I mean Hanukah?"

"Nothing!"

"What? What do you mean nothing? You have to want something?"

"Yeah another Jack 'n' Coke."

"Oh I'll get it Munch" Olivia said as she took his glass and walked away before anyone could say anything.

"What's gotten into her? She's acting really different?" Elliot asked as he watched her leave

"I don't know" Casey said before changing the subject again "Chester" she said in a sing song voice

"I'd definitely have to say a yacht" he said with a grin

"Ok so Don what do you want?"

"A 1964 candy apple red cheval convertible."

Everyone's jaw at the table dropped as he said it like it was nothing.

"What? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't like nice classic cars."

"Um ok, Elliot your turn. What do you want for Christmas?" Casey asked as the drunk finished up his version of Santa Baby and the DJ said that they were taking a short break before they continued.

"Let me see. What do I want? I'd have to say…uh…I don't know really." Elliot said with a shrug

"Come on El there's got to be something?" Casey edged on

"Nothing that I can think of at the time being. Sorry"

"That's alright. For now. So last but not least is Olivi-a. Hey, Liv's not back yet?" Casey said as they all looked around

"It couldn't have taken that long of a drink." Elliot stated as he started to get up

"Maybe the line's a bit lo-" Munch was cut off by the DJ

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very special treat tonight. I worked with this charming woman 15 years back and tonight she came to me with a request to sing a special song for…" As the DJ went on Elliot turned back to the group

"I'm gonna go look for her. I'll be…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen…"

"…back in a minute. If Liv comes back…"

"…give it up for my most-"

"…to the table…"

"…favorite singer I've EVER worked with…"

"…tell her to stay here."

"…Olivia Benson!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Every single head at the table jerked around when they heard Olivia's name being said.

And with that Olivia came out. Instead of a plain purple sweater and a pair of work pants, she was in a halter satin red dress and stopped a bit higher than her knee fringed with white around the bottom, the strap for the halter was also fringed with white and a leather black belt that went around her waist. Instead of her work shoes that were worn and tired, she had on shiny black stiletto heals. And she went from having her hair in a lose ponytail and normal make-up to having her hair pin straight and rose red lips with a light smoky eye-shadow. As she walked out every man in that place whistled, clapped, and cheered including Casey. Well all except for Munch, Fin, Chester and Don who we to shocked they couldn't move. But Elliot, he was a different story. Elliot couldn't help but stare at her. The way she moved and the way she looked. And then it hit him. Elliot Stabler is falling for his partner.

Bad!

As she walked up to the microphone stand with outstanding grace, she looked over at her table and tried her best not to laugh at the sight of all 5 men. Once she got to the mic, she turned back to the DJ

"Thanks Tommy! It was a great honor to work with you!" She said as she blows him a kiss. As she turned back she gave a quick wink to her table the turned her attention back to the audience.

"You're probably wondering why I'm up here besides from singing well it's very simple really. See at the table I was sitting at earlier, my friends were going around asking what everyone wanted for Christmas. Well I was thinking and I dawned on me that I only want one thing and the only way I can share it is to sing it. So Case, Elliot, Don, Fin, Chester and John here's the answer to your question" She says as she give a quick signal to Tommy and he starts the music. While she turns around, she looks at Elliot and winks. Then the music starts.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**__**There is just one thing I need  
**__**I don't care about the presents  
**__**Underneath the Christmas tree **_

Olivia's voice rang out into the night as everyone started to clap to the beat of the song

_**I just want you for my own  
**__**More than you could ever know  
**__**Make my wish come true oooooo... **_

Elliot stood there looking shocked and confused (but in a good way :D)

_**All I want for Christmas **__**Is  
you ooooooooooooooooooo yeah... **_

Elliot looked up surprised as to what the song meant and started to blush slightly

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**__**There is just one thing I need  
**__**And I don't care about the presents  
**__**Underneath the Christmas tree  
**__**I don't need to hang my stocking  
**__**There upon the fireplace **_

Olivia was standing at the mic with one hand on it and the other she slapped on her side to the beat of the song

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy  
**__**With a toy on Christmas day **_

She looked at Cragen and gave a grin as she sang on as he took his full burban and drank it in one gulp

_**I just want you for my own  
**__**More than you could ever know  
**__**Make my wish come true  
**__**All I want for Christmas is you... **_

_****__**You baby **_

_****__****__**Oh **__**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
**__**I won't even wish for snow **_

She met Munch's stare then pointed to his Jack 'n' Coke to her right and smiled when his face lit up with glee and he laughed

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
**__**Underneath the mistletoe **_

She took the mic off the stand and started to sway back and forth. She then faced Chester who immediately turned redder then her dress and she winked playfully and blows him a kiss at him which made him turn even redder. If possible.

_**I won't make a list and send it  
**__**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

She then turned to Casey who was the only woman not jealous of her and was dancing along with the song

___**I won't even stay awake to  
**__**Hear those magic reindeer click **_

She then turned to Fin who was dancing besides Casey. Fin blow her a kiss and Olivia winked back at him. Finally she turned all to Elliot

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
**__**Holding on to me so tight  
**__**What more can I do  
**__****__**Oh b**__**aby all I want for Christmas is you **_

She looked straight at Elliot crystal blue eyes and gave him her famous smile she only gave him as he still couldn't help but stare at how relaxed she felt

_****__**You**__** baby**____****_

She turned towards the audience which grew 3x the size since she started to sing

_**All the lights are shining  
**__**So brightly everywhere  
**__****__**And the sound of children's  
**__**Laughter fills the air **_

She swayed back and forth as the music played on

_**And everyone is singing  
**__**I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
**__**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
**__**won't you please bring my baby to me... **__****_

She looked into Elliot's eye and saw something she didn't recognize but continued to look at him

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**__**This is all I'm asking for  
**__**I just want to see baby  
**__**Standing right outside my door **__****_

Olivia walked over to the edge of the stage and sat so her one leg swayed lifelessly off the edged and the other was bent back and she put her left hand down leaned to the left side as she continued to stare at Elliot and sing

_**Oh I just want him for my own  
**__**More than you could ever**__** know  
**__**Make my wish come true  
**__**OH b**__**aby all I want for Christmas is **__**You...  
**__****__**Ooooooooooooooo baby**_

By know every single table is standing up and is clapping along with the song including her table

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

_**Ooooooooooooooo baby **_

At the end of the song every one clapped for so long it seemed like hours. Finally she got up, blushing slightly, and walked over to Tommy.

"Thank you sooooo much Tommy! It meant a lot!" Olivia said as she gave him a huge hug.

"No problem! It was my honor. But remember, if you ever want to come back into the singin' thing you know where to find me." He said as he hugged her back. "That guy you were tellin' me about is one lucky fella to be getting a dame like doll face. So if he ever messes with you I'll-"

"Don't worry Tommy I got. But thanks any way. We have to get together soon Tom-tom, cause 15 years was way too long." She said with a grin and Tommy nodded his agreement.

"Bye Tom-tom"

"Cya Doll face!"

And with that Olivia went to go and see her friends and colleagues. As Olivia walks down the side steps to the stage she picks up her coat because her arms were freezing. On her way to the table she got millions of complements about the performance. As she approached the table, they didn't seem to notice her for they were all wrapped up in the conversation about the song. But the one thing she did notice made her stare.

Elliot wasn't there!

"OLIVIA!"

She was shook out of her thoughts by Casey running up and giving her friend a gigantic hug. The men all stood up quickly and went over to her.

"Hey Liv, could you have taken anymore time getting my drink?" Munch asked with a playful smile on

"Liv, why didn't ya tell us girl?" Fin asked as he handed her her water

"Um…uh…g-great job…um…ah…Liv!" Chester stammered because he was still redder then red.

"Thanks Chester. Hey Cap't what did you think?" She asked Cragen as he downed his 5th shot

"You were finom…finom…finom…You were great Liv" he stammered

Olivia let out a small yelp when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Elliot! You scared the hell out of me!" she said as she looked at where he had put his hand. When she looked at him he had an expression on that she couldn't read.

"El? Elliot? Elliot what's wrong" Olivia asked quietly, wondering if she did the right thing or if he was mad or what. But he didn't answer. Instead he took her hand and led her away from the table of confused looking people. He led her behind the stage, down into the wood and by the creek where she came to escape from too much stress. Elliot took her to the edge of the creek where no trees were, just a great big open night sky decorated with stars and a beautiful full moon. Once he was there, he turned so that he was facing her and nearly cried. For there was Olivia with a single tear falling down her cheek and tears that threatened to fall. A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he whipped away the tear with one hand and the other laying on the small of her back.

"El, I'm sorry. So, so-"

Olivia was interrupted by Elliot's lips crashing into hers. At first it was tender, but then as Olivia moved her hands around Elliot's neck, Elliot moved her body closer to his and deepened it. Both holding on but it was Olivia who crashed first as she moaned in his mouth. While her moan, Elliot seized the opportunity and massaged her tongue with his and sucked on her bottom lip with his mouth. Olivia broke the kiss from lack of air.

"So you're not mad?" Olivia asked as her eyes filled with tears

"The only thing…I'm mad about is…the…the fact that Chester was…deep red when you…you winked at him" He stammered as he captured her in another passionate kiss. This time Elliot broke first

"What?"

"I swear I just heard sleigh bells"

"El…" she breathed as she pulled him in only to stop herself

"Now I hear it too."

With that they look up into the sky and see something pass over the moon. Just as it passes the night blue sky lets loose white snowflakes as Olivia and Elliot look at each other

"It couldn't have, could it?" Elliot asked as the sleigh bells faded.

"I don't know but if it was he heard my song." she smiled

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause I got you." Olivia said as Elliot smiled and engulfed her in the most passionate kiss either of them have ever had

_**"And all I want for Christmas is you baby"**_


End file.
